Makes You Wonder
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: After all, there may be a possibility that he was either: A) a serial killer B) a serial stalker that preys on women. And really, Sakura hoped that he wasn't choice A or B: it did make her wonder though... SEQUEL UP


**This is my first Naruto fic, it is AU and it is a SasuSaku. Please don't judge? I don't know why I used a question mark, but whatever. LOL. **

**Oh, and if you do happen to like this story, please let me know what you think. 'Kay? :)**

**Makes You Wonder**

It really makes you wonder what kind of people there are in real life… Especially if you so happened to be trying out for online dating. And this was what Sakura Haruno so happened to do.

Online dating was not for desperate people who can't get a date in real life, okay? It's for people who don't feel like giving out their all when it comes to socializing with people in real life. And yes, you could suppose that Sakura Haruno was one of those people.

She was eighteen, okay? She would be considered an adult in the real world; she could take care of herself, so she wouldn't need anyone else to depend on. She was a strong, single woman and apparently – according to Ino – that was part of the problem.

She was too nice. She had a big forehead. Her hair was too pink. Her eyes were too green. Naturally, Sakura didn't understand what her friend was even talking about, considering she had no love life to speak of.

Whatever.

And the fact that she was sitting down on her couch, eating a couple of French fries from WacDonald's as she watched the Big Bang Theory (mind you she was in a pair of short shorts and a sleeveless lace top) was just the sort of thing Ino would judge her on too. And really, Sakura didn't feel like picking up her iPhone to hear what Ino had to say this time.

If she could invent a product, it'd be the Bitch Repellent: because it would make her life so much easier. Just one spray on Ino and she'll be nice 24/7. Unfortunately, life does not run like that because life thinks it is more amusing to see you screw up multiple times – in whatever scenario that occurs. So Sakura was stuck on just dealing with it.

Not only that, she was just desperate to see what kind of a guy had accepted her little dinner date request. Oh, how she wished she didn't put up that embarrassing picture of her doing the splits on her profile… but really, she had to blame Ino for that. Considering she did not support her idea of online dating in the first place. Whatever.

You'd think that Sakura would break out into song at this point, as to the reference of Whatever by Hot Chelle Rae, but that was clearly not going to happen. Singing was not one of her finer skills in life.

And neither was finding a man.

She had two ex-boyfriends in high school, one crush in junior high, two potential boyfriends in elementary school and that was pretty much it. And the sad part was that Sakura did not date any one of those guys for very long.

Did they not like her looks? Some might say she had a pigment of the gene (or rather, albinism) that resulted in bubblegum pink hair and jade eyes. She was pretty, believe it or not.

Was it because she was 'clingy', 'uptight', 'annoying'? The first two, she could understand. But was she annoying? No. Multiple videos of the Harlem Shake on Youtube were annoying. When people try to imitate famous movie stars? That was annoying. The fact that certain friends call pretty much every day? THAT was annoying.

Sakura sighed, leaning back into the soft, comfortable goodness of her couch – of which she had the pleasure of owning since Ino practically gave it to her for a hundred bucks. It was leather, it was huge and it was **hers**. If only she could keep a man that long….

And of course her peace just had to end, as her iPhone suddenly rang out the tune of Makes You Wonder by Maroon 5. Yes, they are a great band and no, the lead singer is not creepy and mega-old. Sakura didn't have anything to explain to you people.

"Hello?" Sakura yawned into the phone; she couldn't help it if she was tired. She couldn't get to sleep last night, since she had been thinking of all the possibilities of how her first date with this guy online could go wrong. Because her life was a gigantic piece of garbage that had "failure" written all over it.

"Someone sounds depressed."

"I am not depressed," Sakura snorted.

"Okay how about this: someone sounds bitchy today."

"I didn't get any freaking sleep, Ino," Sakura replied, her tone full of annoyance and somewhat hoarse. She didn't use much of her voice lately, which was pretty much a sign saying that she stayed in her house for the past few days.

"Looking forward to your date? Pray that he's cute."

"It's amazing how you can flip back and forth between being happy for me and disapproving all of my life choices." Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes; though Ino had been a beloved friend since high school, she was being quite a control freak.

"If you want to screw up your life, that's fine by me."

"I don't think that's true," Sakura noted, snickering into her phone, as she waited (eagerly) for a reply from Ino.

"Anyways, if your date turns out to be one of those creepers from Dateline, just kick him in the balls and run away."

"Or I can just call the cops." Ino always thought she had a solution for everything…

"You're no fun." Sakura could tell that if they were having this conversation (which was meaningless on all levels) face to face, she would be pouting.

"Oh really? Then who insists on watching make-up tutorials on Youtube?"

"They are not boring, thank you very much. You could try getting a tip, you know."

You'd think by now how do these two have anything in common. They don't. Yet their friendship works anyway… it's hard to say sometimes.

"No thanks. I'd rather perform gymnastics nude than look like a clown." Of course Sakura would think that… seeing that she was quite the opposite of prim, perfect and pretty Ino.

"Do I get to see that? Or should Naruto and Lee come see it too?"

Both of her exes were pretty much taboo subjects. Lee was too… perfect. Sakura wanted flaws, so the breakup was inevitable. The relationship itself only lasted two months – tops before Sakura wanted out. And then there was Naruto, who was obsessed with ramen and cheesy catchphrases. Honestly – who says 'believe it'? This relationship lasted six months before it went hay wire. Needless to say, Naruto got his happy ending; last time she checked, Hinata had the perfect girlfriend requirements. Sakura was certain that babies were part of their future…

"They never got to see me naked and trust me; I'm glad they didn't."

"Oh please; you can stop pretending that you are so Miss Innocent."

"I didn't have sex – I have to keep reminding you that!"

"Why else would you be cooped up in your house?"

"I'm NEVER cooped up in my house."

These girls argued about the silliest stuff sometimes… No – wait! Scratch that! All of the time they fought like cats and dogs. Again, needless to say, this friendship worked out pretty well.

"You only get off your lazy butt when you need to get to class. THAT is why you don't have a boyfriend." Ino and her conspiracy theories made Sakura laugh. They were both wacky, yet you can't help but be fond with them.

"Anyways, this date will probably turn out to be a fail."

"As much as I want to continue hearing you talk, I have a date to get ready to."

"And let's hope he doesn't stare at your big forehead."

"You are so mean."

"You don't mind it."

"It's true."

That was how most of their conversations went these days… but in the end, their friendship was still intact. It kind of makes you wonder what even happened in the first place.

**:3 :3 :3**

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Sakura knew that the time was getting closer to her date with mystery guy. And she still hadn't found anything to wear, which was truly sad and pathetic wrapped up into one. But since it was pretty obvious that she was not going to an opera house, she was only going to dress up simple. Simple, elegant and cute.

Sakura checked herself in the mirror, approving her appearance.

She wore a cherry coloured blouse (one of the few pieces in her wardrobe that did not make her arms look too skinny) and black leggings that hugged her feminine curves. To complete her look, she wore a pair of green flats and some golden bangles dangled off of her wrists. Needless to say, Sakura thought she looked good.

Just a little bit more lip gloss and she'd be good…

Now she was on her way! And no, she was not going to add any annoying catch phrase after that. Believe it.

**:3 :3: 3**

The weather in Konoha was absolutely perfect… At least, when Sakura would be going on a date. She was thankful for the cheerful sunshine, the azure skies, the ivory clouds that puffed and the sweet and gentle breeze that kept Sakura at equilibrium status. Not too hot, not too cold. It was just right. And she had to make a note to never make any references to Goldilock and the Three Bears ever again.

Once Sakura saw the restaurant, of which it was her destination, she walked in, taking her time. For once, she wasn't going to rush things - not like she did in high school, anyway.

It was a neat little café, of where she hung out with her friends on a weekly basis (if they weren't too busy judging her on her love life). The walls were painted a creamy, light shade of pink, the tables were arranged in a diagonal fashion (and of course they were regular umbrella tables – just without the umbrellas) and the scent of the air was vanilla. Overall, this was Sakura's favourite place to come and chill, even if some of the food was unappealing.

She sat down on a random seat, feeling somewhat relieved that her mystery date had not even shown up. Even if they had arranged it to one o'clock, Sakura had one of those feelings that her date wouldn't be punctual. And of course, either way, he still wouldn't.

She knew that none of the people in here were romantically interested in her; there was a morbidly obese man in the corner, inhaling ramen noodles. Sakura pursed her lips, as she tilted her head to the side. There was a boy wearing a dark black hoodie, jamming out to some music (and there was a slight possibility he may be gothic…).

It really made you wonder what kind of people there were in the real world.

Sakura sighed, silently asking herself what made her get out of her house and into said real world. If Ino found out, she'd be cussing her out – saying that Sakura had no reason to just stay cooped up in her house 80% of the time.

"You're in my seat."

Out of all the random topics that were chosen to be discussed with someone like Sakura, she had to raise an eyebrow, as she heard a smooth, yet rough baritone (obviously masculine and obviously enough to make a girl go into cardiac arrest) interrupt her thoughts.

Sakura slowly turned around, ready to ask him to elaborate on his statement –which sounded a lot like more of a demand for her to move out of his so called 'spot' – but she paused as she took in the sight of the person who had spoken to her.

Her heart nearly stopped beating altogether, as she gazed into onyx eyes – filled with brief annoyance (what? He was annoyed with her?) but otherwise, they were gorgeous. Sakura slowly studied the contours of his face; his cheekbones were perfectly chiselled and his atramentous hair framed them perfectly. Clad in a navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans, Sakura had to admit to herself that he was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen in her life.

Granted that she had the urge to drool and she knew at the same time that it would not look cool.

"Am I? Am I actually in your seat?" Sakura chuckled sheepishly, and she tended to do so when exposed to the cause of her nerves. And this boy happened to be that cause.

And judging by the unimpressed look on his handsome facial features, Sakura knew that she was not gaining any points. If only she could make this situation less awkward! Where were Ino's social do's and don'ts? Oh yeah… at her house.

"Well, what's so important about this seat?" Sakura asked. "Is it reserved for your girlfriend?"

Sakura knew she should just kill herself right then and there… Ino would have; if she saw how good looking this man was, she'd be pushing Sakura aside for the chance to flirt with him. And honestly, she was kind of glad that Ino wasn't here. This man was the epitome of handsomeness.

"Hn." According to his tone of voice, he did not sound too happy with her statement.

"Have you ever been in here before? I know the cupcakes are totally delish, but let's face it: the ramen is why everyone is here." And this was part of the one-shot where Sakura was blabbering on some random crap that no one else would care to even pay attention to.

In all honestly, she should have brought a shot gun.

"No. I never come for the ramen," He stated coldly, as his eyes pierced into her emerald hues.

"Oh. Is this where you meet your girlfriend?" Why was it that she had to keep insinuating that someone as gorgeous as him, of all people, was taken?

Sakura had the slightest feeling that she was being annoying…

"I don't have time for girlfriends." His voice was so sexy… but boy, did he ever look like he was a gift sent from God!

"Oh. Well, I wish you luck in the future, then." Sakura could have sworn that no one else had made her feel like this before… she thought that she was an idiot for trying anything. And it was pretty obvious that she had not been flirting with him. "But if you don't have time for girlfriends, would you have time for a quick coffee?" Sakura blurted. "My date bailed on me."

"Hn." That was all he had contributed to this conversation, or rather the end of it… But her heartbeat wouldn't quit, the butterflies in her stomach kept on making her feel anxious and Sakura felt kind of hopeful that he did not say no to her request.

Sakura could feel her inner child laugh giddily at the sight of this gorgeous piece of eye-candy sit across from her, albeit the bored (if not emotionless) expression on his face. And to be honest, there was a part of her that wished desperately to give anything to see Ino's face, if she were there right now, witnessing the entire scene.

"So if you're not a regular, I bet you just came to this city. Didn't you?" Since he was sitting across from her, she had to get to know him; it couldn't hurt.

After all, there may be a possibility he was either:

a serial killer

a serial stalker who preys on women

And really, Sakura hoped that he wasn't choice A or B. It did make her wonder though…

"Is something wrong?" Sakura noted the expression on his face and she could tell that he had been offended by her question. Excuse her for not knowing that Konoha was not the hugest city in the world. She just didn't get out much, apparently.

"No."

"Hey, if you didn't want to talk to me, then you could have just said so, buddy," Sakura found her confidence grow, much to her surprise, as he threw a glare in her direction. And she had felt a bit of satisfaction hit her straight in the face; she did get her point across.

"Well, I'm off to get something to drink. You want anything? It's my treat," Sakura just had to give him a wink and a sly smile. Who was she kidding? She wasn't the best at flirting – or at least hiding her intentions.

"Coffee."

And the next statement to come out of her mouth managed to astonish her. "You're boring."

**:3 :3 :3**

It turned out that Sasuke Uchiha was not a creepy serial killer – nor was he a serial stalker who preyed on women. In fact, he was pretty much what Sakura suspected him out to be: a womanizer. Although he said he didn't have time for girlfriends. Sakura found that out to be a bunch of bull.

All what she really learned about him was that he had known her ex-boyfriend Naruto, amazingly enough. Second thing was that he had come to this café to meet with someone to. Though he did not say who it was.

Sakura, honestly, thought she had a good time thus far; she hadn't felt this relaxed in a boy's presence for quite some time. And there was something about this Sasuke (whose name was like chocolate – sweet and addictive) that captured her interest.

Even though she had been the one whose mouth spilled a plethora of different topics, there was no where else she'd rather be right now. Plus, some of the stuff she had said to him DID get a little reaction out of him.

"I see you're so content with your coffee. It has to be pretty good, right?" Sakura asked.

"It's decent," Sasuke replied, with a flat tone. Not to say that he looked bored out of his mind – sitting at the same table as she did.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a sip, now would you?" In the history of dating, there hadn't been a time when Sakura had invaded anyone's boundaries. She knew that this was a record. Before Sasuke could even reply, Sakura quickly closed her hand over Sasuke's cup, her fingers brushing against his calloused ones and she could swear that a spark ran through her body.

She took one sip of the hot liquid, and it burned her lips. "How can you stand this stuff?" Sakura cried out, as she gave him his cup back.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn a smirk appeared on his lips. "What's so funny?" She grumbled. And quickly enough, he looked back to being cold and calculating. One would have thought that Sakura had disrupted his playful nature (a smirk would count, at this point).

"Anyways, I think it's about time I leave. Wouldn't want to keep you from your date," Sakura giggled, noting the look on Sasuke's face hadn't changed.

But the moment she stood up, she nearly had tripped on her own two feet, but if it weren't for Sasuke's quick reflexes (and his strong arms), she would have fallen to the ground.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burn with intensity, as she gazed deeply into Sasuke's eyes; she could feel his arms wrapped around her waist, practically pulling her into his chest…

Oh, how being clumsy helped her getting closer to her new crush.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So if you didn't like me that much, why would you walk a girl home?" Sakura asked intensively, gazing curiously in Sasuke's direction. Considering that he called her clumsy and annoying earlier pretty much summed up the fact that he hated her.

"Because you insisted on it," Sasuke snorted. It was amazing that he had succumbed to her simple request, not even two minutes after she asked him.

"You know, at first I thought that you were a serial killer or something, the way that you've been staring me… so… now this changes things."

They had been walking for ten minutes and Sakura knew that they were close to her apartment. Unfortunately. Honestly, she wished that this day wouldn't have ended.

"But seriously, you are a nice guy. You could have said no," Sakura pointed out, which somehow caused Sasuke to turn his head away – not bothering to look into her eyes. "Even to an annoying girl like me."

Sakura did not expect him to stop his movements, to glare with such passion into her eyes… Why did he look at her like that? Was something wrong?

"You're not as annoying as you claim to be; I know people who are much worse."

Inner Sakura rejoiced at the fact that Sasuke had said such an incredibly nice thing about her: although, that was probably the closest thing to a confession of admiration from him. But that was okay; plus, he did manage to get her to smile today.

"You were the one that told me I was annoying," Sakura retorted. She would have expected him to say something – anything – in his defence, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. And continued walking.

It truly made her wonder if he would ever elaborate further on his sentences.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I may make a sequel, I may not. It depends… on what you guys think! So please let me know! :D**


End file.
